


Intimate Scribbles

by PondleBerry



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, NSFW (probably), implied sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PondleBerry/pseuds/PondleBerry
Summary: Stand alone pieces in regards to intimate moments between characters. Can be considered NSFW, though not overly descriptive. Rating is just to be on the safe side.





	1. This is Real

You felt his stubble brush across your stomach as he continued to kiss his way downwards. A moan slipped past your parted lips and out of embarrassment you quickly covered your mouth. Rationally you knew there was nothing to be embarrassed about; your roommate was away on a two week retreat so only you and him were knowledgeable of what was happening.

"Don't," his voice was soft but held a note of command as he looked up at you, "let me hear your voice. Every syllable,"

You pulled your hands from your mouth, captivate by the look in his eyes; love, lust, pure adoration. He smiled at you before continuing his exploration. 

His teeth nipped at your hip playfully. Your body reacted, toes curling as you felt the fabric of your panties being tugged downwards. You looked down and he gave you a wicked grin.

"I told you," he began kissing his way upwards, "I plan to worship you tonight." He punctuated each word with a kiss.

His voice was just a sigh of breath on your lips as his deft fingers followed the trail of his lips. Your belly coiled in anticipation as heat pooled between your thighs. 

"Please,"

That one word seemed to spur him on as you felt him brush against the junction of your thighs. Slowly, ever so slowly he moved. It was almost frustrating and then your dance begins.

His lips crashed against yours, teeth pulling at your bottom lip as you rose to meet him with ever thrust. Your pleasure crescendo, it felt like fireworks were going off behind your eyes as you both reached your peak. You each called out the others name as the pleasure washed over you. His strong arms kept you close as you both slowly began to unwind, a thin sheet of sweat forming on your bodies.

You shiver and he pulls the covers further over your form holding you tightly. Your fingers dance across his chest feeling his heartbeat. This is real. 

"I love you," the words are a murmur but you hear the clearly feel the warmth of his lips on your forehead. You fall asleep with a smile on your lips; the first time in a long while.


	2. Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're under each other skin.

She felt like prey; the way his eyes drank in her entire being like a predator who hadn't eaten in days. She swallowed audibly before working get bottom lip through her teeth.

The things this man made her feel; he should be illegal. His lips curled upwards as she leaned back; doe eyes staring intently as him refusing to miss a single thing. 

His longer slender fingers grasped her chin; his lips curled in a smug grin as his eyes drank in her. There was a promise behind those eyes; a promise of a _very_ long night.

"Admit it; I'm under your skin and you love it," he whispered lips skimming over the top of her ear causing her body to shiver in response, "just like you're under mine,"

His lips traced from her ear down her cheek to her neck. Her scent was intoxicating; he was drunk on her and there was nothing he wanted more than to lose himself in her; up to the point he didn't know where he ended and she began. For now though he would take his time, make her squirm, it wasn't fair if he was the only one struggling for control. He stepped away from her, a smug grin forming on his features as she frowned.

He was teasing her; the bastard was teasing her. She could tell be the way his lips curled upwards. She parted her lips ready to complain; to demand he stopped but her voice hitched. Mouth suddenly dry as he began tugging at his t-shirt.

Inch by glorious inch he revealed his toned physique. First the abdomen which she had to admit was pretty lickable; then the pectorals and finally the shirt was off. Her eyes began descending down his body stopping at the line of dark hair which continued downwards but was hidden from her sight by his trousers.

"Like what you see?" There was a smugness to his voice; it washed over her making her body tingle slightly. Damn this man and damn her for loving him so.

"Come over here and I'll show you," she answered, there was no shirt to grip to pull him close just warm solid flesh. Instead she curled her fingers through the loop holes of his pants and pulled.

In a tangle of bodies they laid upon the bed; their lips pressed firmly together. How she ended up straddling his hips he didn't know, but he wouldn't complain; especially when it allowed him to hold her closer and watch her ever changing facial expressions as he brought her to the high of pleasure. He reached for her top, eager to shed the garment but she batted his hands away with a shaking of the head. 

"My turn," she whispered nipping at his ear lobe before straightening herself up and pulling the top _slowly_ over her head.

He groaned, fingers fisting into the sheets as he fought for control. Her too was throw across the room and then her bra. Suddenly his hands were cupping her breasts, thumbs brushing the nipples until they hardened into peaks. He sat up, mouth wrapping around one perk nipple, tounge teasing, teeth scraping.

She gasped, fingers biting into his hair as she help him close. Her throw back as she closed her eyes savouring the sensation.

Yes, tonight would be long as they planned to show each other exactly what the other meant to them.


	3. Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fruit can be fun.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this piece. Though not sexual it is teasing and suggestive hence why I placed it here.

“I hadn’t expected it to be this messy,” she laughed as she brought her fingers to her lips, juices running down her palm. Though before her fingers could touch her lips he grabbed her wrist smiling coyly as he pulled her palm towards his face.

His tongue flicked out following the trail of strawberry juice. A low moan emitted from her throat at the warm sensation. His tongue was replaced by lips and teeth as he began to nip his way upwards leaving goose flesh in their wake.

A breathy moan escaped her lips as the fingers of her free hand curled around the fabric of his shirt.

“Delicious,” his breath was warm against her skin as he licked his lips, as he stared at her with heavy lidded eyes.

“Tease,” she whispered.

It had taken several postponements and some flatmate bribery but they had finally gotten the place all to themselves. There were no meetings to attend; no sudden calls from work. In fact all crises had been put on hold for just one moment alone, together. Her plan had been dinner, movie and then dessert, however, she hadn’t accounted for the strawberries to be so juicy, she was going for sexy. 

Sticky and sexy. An interesting combination.

She was thankful that the juice had coated her skin and not her outfit. It wasn’t overly romantic, but any time she could spend alone with Chris was enough for her.

Chris gently nudged her backwards, automatically she tilted her head allowing him access to her neck. His teeth nipping against the sensitive flesh, tongue soothing the marks he made. Her gaze settle on the small pot on the table, a cheeky grin forming on her lips.

She turned her attention back to him placing her index finger on his lips stopping their travels, “we still have chocolate left,” she pointed out dipping her finger in the sauce and running it over his bottom lip. Leaning upwards she captured his lip between her teeth gently sucking off the chocolate.

“I bet you have an idea of how we can put it to good use,” he smirked as she pulled away, gently coaxing him backwards until they were both sat upright, “you always do.”

“Oh, I have some ideas,” she admitted leaning over to kiss him once more, their lips parting as she slowly rose from her place on the couch.

“Where are we going?” he enquired as she entwined her fingers with him tugging him to his feet. 

“You’ll see,” she smiled retrieving the pot of sauce from the table, “trust me, you’ll enjoy this idea.”

She guided him to her bedroom; he lost his shirt as she shut the door behind them.


	4. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He said he never bit.

She stood in the bathroom staring into the mirror, her hair pulled across one shoulder as she titled her head to the side. She ran a finger over the exposed side of her neck, she could see the faint outlines of teeth marks. Her mind flashed back to an hour ago. Skin against skin; stubble over sensitive flesh; teeth, nipping, tongue soothing; fingers caressing, heart pounding. Heat and sweat; cries and moans; a single name upon each other’s lips.

“What are you doing in there?” a male voice enquired. She turned her head towards the door, he was leaning against the headboard of her bed, watching her. The only thing covering him was a thin white sheet. 

“You lied to me,” she called back to him.

“I’ve never-” he began protesting.

“You said you didn’t bite,” she interrupted turning around to face him, “what do you call these?” She pointed to the small marks along her neck.

“Markings,” he answered smugly.

“Markings?” She raised an eyebrow as she entered the bedroom.

“Proof,” he murmured lips pressing back to her neck as soon as she sat in the bed, “that you’re mine, love,”

A moan slipped past her lips as she titled her neck further back allowing him to trace the path he’d left earlier. His hands move up her sides to cup her breasts, thumbs working the nipples into stiff peaks.

His name was a breathy sigh as her eyes fluttered shut. Suddenly his lips and hands pulled away and she was left frowning. A need was growing between the junction of her thighs.

“Is there something wrong?” She enquired.

He looked at her, his expression changing to one of thoughtfulness before he leaned back exhaling slowly. She following him, leaning her head against his chest her fingers tracing patterns against his chest while he playing with her hair.

“Talk to me,” she prompted, “what’s on your mind?”

“Do they hurt?” He asked as his fingers moved from her hair to brush across the her neck.

“No,” she replied looking up at him.

“Good,” he smiled back at her, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t think you ever could,” she answers honestly, “I trust you. Though I wish you’d left them somewhere not to visible. It's the middle of June, I'm going look silly in a turtleneck or with a scarf on trying to hide these."

He lets out a laugh, rich and deep, “next time I’ll leave them somewhere discreet,” he promises. Her heart jumps at the promise of more times like these.

“Good,” she says, “there’s only so many ways I can disguise them.”

He pulls her closer, she loves the way their bodies seem to fit together, a sigh of satisfaction leaving her lips as they savoured the moment. Soon they would have to go back to dealing with the problems of La Huerta but for now, they could have this one moment of peace…of normality.

“Think we’re going to make it through this thing?” She enquires out loud.

"We always do," he replies.

She lets out a squeal as she finds herself beneath him, his lips and teeth continuing what they started.


End file.
